conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Teedish
Teedish (natively Tedic ˈte.diʃ) is a international auxiliary language with a lexicon made up almost entirely of Germanic words, with some additional inventive devices. It is basically a fusion of Germanic languages and Esperanto. General information Teedish is the result of two linguistic ambitions: creating a language without non-Germanic words (like the so-called Anglish, or English without Latin and Greek roots) except for some a priori terms, and developing an easy-to-learn and regular IAL (international auxiliary language), or a language developed for international communication, just like Esperanto. Some additional typological information Orthography Teedish pretty much follows the letter-to-sound correspondence, that is, the principle that every letter is always pronounced the same way. There is only one exception, which is described below. A Teedish syllable typically has a vowel as the nucleus, a single consonant or digraph as the onset and a single consonant as the coda. Some unusual syllables, however, may lack the onset, the coda, or both. That said, the penultimate syllable is always the stressed one in words with more than one syllable. Every letter is always pronounced the same way, with the exception of E, which is not pronounced (and mostly ignored grammatically) when it is the last letter of singular nouns. Alphabet Morphology As in Esperanto, every part of speech in Teedish has a unique termination. It goes as follows: * Every verb in the infinitive ends in '-en'. * Every singular noun ends in '-e'. That -e is not pronounced. * Every plural noun ends in '-er'. * Every adjective ends in '-a'. * Most adverbs end in '-an'. * The remaining parts of speech generally end in other consonants. Adjectives do not decline, but they may have the on-''' prefix (very similar to Esperanto mal-), which indicates antonyms. Some nouns and adverbs can also take that prefix. Verbs ;Conjugation * Verbs have five different terminations besides the infinitive: ** '''-(e)s (present) ** '-ed' (past) ** '-eda' (participle) ** '-in' (progressive) ** '-uy' (imperative) Separated words preceding the infinitive form the future (sil) and conditional (ud). An example of verb conjugation with the verb zen (to be): * zes (is, are) * zed (was, were) * sil zen (will be) * ud zen (would be) * zin (being) * zuy (be!) * zeda (been) In addition, the following tenses are formed with the combination of auxiliary verb "haven" (to have) and "zen": * havs zeda (has been, have been) * haved zeda (had been) * sil haven zeda (will have been) Conjugation of the verb eten (to eat): * ets (eats, eat) * eted (ate) * sil eten (will eat) * ud eten (would eat) * etin (eating) = attributive * etuy (eat!) * eteda (eaten) ;Additional information All verbs are regular and follow those same rules. There is no such thing as strong (irregular) verbs in Teedish. The prefix mak- makes the verb active i.e., adds the sense "to cause to be" to verbs. The prefix veg- makes the verb passive i.e., adds the sense of "to receive". The prefix zi- makes the verb reflexive. Nouns All nouns end in -e in singular and -er in plural. In their singular form, the final e is not pronounced and the stressed syllable is the previous one. * huse = house * kate = cat * bome = tree * voye = way * huser = houses * kater = cats * bomer = trees * voyer = ways Some noun suffixes: * '-ite' = male * '-ine' = female * '-seme' = person * '-hede' = concept (-ness, -ity) The -e drops when forming compounds. Nouns ending in -ie instead of -e indicates it's a diminutive. Adjectives Adjectives all end with '-a'. An '-ar' plural is optionally used when their syntax needs to be clear. * varma = warm * biga = big * brita = bright * moa = beautiful The on-''' prefix makes adjectives their opposite: * '''onvarma = cold * onbiga = small * onbrita = dark * onmoa = ugly Some nouns can also take this prefix: * love = love * onlove = hate Other suffixes: * '-era' = comparative * '-esta' = superlative * '-iga' = -y (having the quality of) Adverbs Adverbs all end with '-an'. They can be formed from adjectives and other words: * binan = almost * gudan = well They can also take the on- prefix: * ongudan = badly Some important adverbs: * velan = very * veleran = too Syntax Teedish follows a SVO order similar to English. An optional accusative, only used when the order is not SVO, is formed by adding a -p to adjectives and nouns. In case of singular nouns, the final -e, which becomes -ep, will be pronounced in the accusative. See examples below. Standard order (accusative not used): SVO: De onrika semite hered de kena lerseme (The poor man praised the wise teacher) Alternative orders (accusative mandatory) with same sense: Vocabulary Dictionary: http://conworkshop.info/dictionary.php?L=CZX The main source of Teedish vocabulary are Germanic languages, particularly English, Dutch and Swedish. Sometimes, instead of the on- prefix, the device of reverse spelling is used to form antonyms. For example, the antonym of the verb "leren" (to learn) is "relen" (to teach). Prepositions and conjunctions * and = un * but = me * because = forad * until = zoent * before = forent, '''ned * after = rofent, '''den * for = for * against = rof * forer = in front * rofer = behind * sider = aside, along * by (place) = ber * by (attrib.) = bay * in = inside, in * ni = outside, out * than = dan * to = zo * from = oz * with = mit * without = tim * above = ob * below = bo * between, among = tusen * through, across = tra * around, about = rond * of = af Numbers ;Numerals * 0 nad * 1 ene * 2 tvoe * 3 troe * 4 fayre * 5 fife * 6 zese * 7 zeve * 8 axte * 9 naxte Numbers are formed by combining numerals with an hyphen. The final -e drops when forming compounds: * 14 en-fayre * 51 fif-ene * 401 fayr-nad-ene * 248 tve-fayr-axte ;Round numbers Round numbers smaller than 1000, such as 10, 30, 70, 200, 500, 800, etc., can be alternatively expressed with the words tine and hundere: * 10 tine / en-tine / en-nad * 30 tre-tine / tre-nad * 100 hundere / en-hundere / en-nad-nad *200 tve hundere / tve-nad-nad Larger smaller numbers are made with the word tus, which represents a three-zero sequence (000): * 000 tus * 1,000 tus / en-tus * 3,000 tro-tus * 7,000 zev-tus ;Ordinal numbers To make ordinal numbers, replace -e by -a and remove all remaining final -es. * 3rd tra * 68th zes-axta Other important little words * ya = yes * na = no ;Articles * de (definite) * ed (indefinite) * not = net (comes after the verb) * nen = same as geen/kein * det = that (conjunction) * er = used with zen to form "there is/was/are/were" * or = or Correlatives * v-''' = what * 'som-' = some * 'n-' = no * 'al-' = every * 'itc-' = each * 'lik-' = like * 'onlik-' = other (each of those can be used individually with an -a) * '''-ad = thing * '-em' = person * '-ir' = place * '-ey' = way * '-ay' = reason * '-ent' = time * '-uc' = amount * '-ems' = one's Together, they form: * vad = what * vem = who * vir = where * vey = how * vay = why * vent = when * vuc = how much/many * vems = whose * sad = something * sem = someone * sir = somewhere * sey = somehow * say = for some reason * sent = sometime * suc = some amount * sem's = someone's * nad = nothing * nem = nobody * nir = nowhere * ney = in no way * nay = for no reason * nent = never * nuc = no amount * nem's = nobody's * alad = everything * alem = everyone * alir = everywhere * aley = in every way * alay = for every reason * alent = always * aluc = all * alem's = everyone's * itcad = each thing * itcem = each one * itcir = each place * itcey = each way * itcay = each reason * itcent = each time * itcuc = each amount * itcem's = each one's * likad = same thing * likem = same person * likir = (in the) same place * likey = in the same way * likay = for the same reason * likent = while (at the same time) * likuc = the same amount * likem's = the person's * onlikad = another thing / something else * onlikem = another person / someone else * onlikir = in another place * onlikey = in another way / differently * onlikay = for another reason * onlikent = in a different time * onlikuc = a different amount * onlikem's = someone else's Time In natural languages, there are several prepositions to express time, or more specifically, that an event is happening during a given time. In English, for example, we use at, on, in, during, etc. and it is often troublesome to choose the most appropriate one. Consider the following phrases: * in January * on January 23 * at 02:30 pm * during the party In Teedish, a single preposition, vent, is used in all those cases. We say: * vent Enmonde * vent 23 Enmonde * vent 02:30 den / 14:30 * vent de bace The preposition vent can be additionally used when one is referring to a year, a century, a millenium, any event and any period of time. However, it is not a substitute for every existing time preposition; words with more specific senses such as "yet" have their own translations. Dates Another time convention of Teedish: dates are written according to the following pattern: * 23 Enmonde 2017 That can be transcripted numerically with any signs, as long as it follows the order. Examples: * 23/01/2017 * 23.01.2017 * 23|01|2017 Incomplete dates, such as when the day or year is missing, also follow the pattern in that the shortest time unit must always precede the longest one. Examples: * Enmonde 2017 * 01/2017 * 01.2017 * 01|2017 * 23 Enmonde * 23/01 * 23.01 * 23|01 Hours and minutes To express hours and minutes, one can use either a 24-hour system or a 12-hour system. In the latter case, Teedish equivalents for "am" and "pm" are, respectively, ned and den. Examples: * 14:30 / 02:30 den * 02:30 / 02:30 ned Example texts Na, ayk dinks net dat natsdage sil zen guda. Ayk dinks et sil zen velonguda. Ayk zes net yet ed vlinde. Dyu havs tey onliveda. De kerkseme onlivbids de semite. Ayk speks. Kider sent zins gester. Eldiner zes golde. Dyua benlixe zes alent vatera. Ayk un dyu un ed felde af blomer. Etuy motan! Mokuy fredan! Ayk sil net segen: huluy net; forad net al huldroper zes ed ongude. Starvina semer kans net eten gelde. Category:Languages